maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Scooby-Doo
Summary of TV Show/Film adaptations '' Scooby-Doo'' is an American media franchise based around several animated television series and related works produced from 1969 to the present day. The original series, Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!, was created for Hanna-Barbera Productions by writers Joe Ruby and Ken Spears in 1969. This Saturday morning cartoon series featured a talking Great Dane named Scooby-Doo and four teenagers - Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, and Norville "Shaggy" Rogers - who solve mysteries by exposing seemingly otherworldly ghosts and monsters as non-supernatural criminals. Two films were made by Raja Gosnell, the well-known director for the two ''Smurfs'' movies. The first one (Scooby-Doo: The Movie) was released in 2002 and involved the gang trying to solve a paranormal source on Spooky Island with guest star Rowan Atkinson (Mr. Bean) while the 2004 sequel (Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed) was about Scooby and the gang trying to save Coolsville from the Evil Masked Figure and the previous monsters they stopped with Seth Green as Velma's girlfriend, Patrick. Two more Cartoon Network TV movies (Scooby-Doo: The Mystery Begins ''and ''Scooby-Doo: Curse of the Lake Monster) were followed up with a different cast, director and Frank Welker voicing Scooby. Shaggy and Scooby were also seen in the second Looney Tunes movie, Looney Tunes: Back in Action complaining about Matthew Lillard portraying Shaggy and that if he does again in Scooby-Doo 2, he and Scooby are going to beat him up. For more information about Scooby-Doo, visit here. Appearances in MAD 'Season 1' *[[TwiGH School Musical / Avenger Time|'Episode 23']] TwiGH School Musical: Scooby and Shaggy make a cameo in Troy's song. *[[ArTHOR / The Big Fang Theory|'Episode 24']] The Big Fang Theory: Jacob talks like Scooby-Doo when he turns into a wolf. 'Season 2' *[[Fast Hive / Minute to Flynn It|'Episode 5 (31)']] Celebrities Without Their Makeup: Fred makes a cameo without his makeup to look like Gordon Ramsay (Kitchen Nightmares). *[[Kitchen Nightmares Before Christmas / How I Met Your Mummy|'Episode 9 (35)']] The Scooby-Doo Gang, Ruining Halloween Since 1969: The Mystery Inc. gang ruins Halloween. *[[Money Ball Z / Green Care Bear|'Episode 12 (38)']] Barry Kirschbaum, Ghost Attorney: The Old Carnival Owner briefly mentions he successfully sued the gang and now owns Scooby-Doo makes a cameo as his pet. *[[Spy vs. Spy Kids / The Superhero Millionaire Matchmaker|'Episode 13 (39)']] Spy vs. Spy Kids: Velma and Scooby appear when Rebecca and Cecil Wilson explain why Danger D'Amo and his twin did the crime. *[[Captain American't / My Supernatural Sweet 16|'Episode 14 (40)']] My Supernatural Sweet 16: The Winchester Bros. car has a sign on the side that says "The Supernatural Machine" in the same style as the Mystery Machine. *[[Real Veal / Celebrity Wife Swamp|'Episode 21 (47)']] Scooby Snack Fiscal Report: Scooby Snacks get spoofed in the ad. 'Season 3' *[[The Mixed Martial Artist / Aquaman vs. Wild|'Episode 7 (59)']] The Mixed Martial Artist: Scooby-Doo makes a cameo through the door saying he is also a talking dog but Jack (Uggie) the Dog (the Artist) attacks him. 'Season 4' *[[After Bert / Downton Shaggy|'Episode 13 (91)']] Downton Shaggy: Shaggy Rogers gets spoofed along with Downton Abbey. *[[Doraline / Monster Mashville|'Episode 21 (99)']] Old Man Welker pretending to be Scooby-Doo: The TV show gets spoofed in the parody with Old Man Welker as the culprit. Trivia *Grey DeLisle, Matthew Lillard, and Frank Welker do voices in this show. Category:TV Show Category:Characters Category:Movie Category:Cartoon Spoofs Category:Villains Category:Hanna Barbera Category:Heroes Category:Mermaids